


[podfic] The Ballad of the Worst Barista in the Worst Cafe in Detroit

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (well for one of them), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, andreas is GENUINELY a bad barista and the cafe is COINCIDENTALLY a tax front for the mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "You misspelled it," the guy explains when he looks up and realizes Andreas is staring at him, and extends the cup back to him helpfully. Andreas takes it and stares blankly down at the name he'd scrawled out. 'Burt', clear as day."Uh?" he says."It's got an E in it," Burt clarifies.Andreas stares some more. Burt - Burté? Beurt? Andreas does not fucking know - smiles back.01:50:55 :: Written byThescrewtapedemos.
Relationships: Andreas Athanasiou/Tyler Bertuzzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] The Ballad of the Worst Barista in the Worst Cafe in Detroit

**Author's Note:**

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpftheballadoftheworstbaristaintheworstcafeindetroit):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1a-uLae3aZhJ2938rmHZsTVi2hOMd2Qnm):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Thescrewtapedemos for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Additional credits:**  


* Sound effects: [door opening](https://freesound.org/people/Anthousai/sounds/398750/), [door closing](https://freesound.org/people/Tabook/sounds/400329/), [door with bell](https://freesound.org/people/shall555/sounds/72197/),
* Cover art: [Detroit street](https://www.piqsels.com/en/public-domain-photo-oxefi), [coffee machine](https://www.needpix.com/photo/1049935/coffeehouse-bar-shop-cafe-espresso-machine-cups-business-store), [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna and Annapods.

**Content notes:**  
Some drinking. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
